you won't be forgotten
by some bored writer
Summary: It was Ethan's first day on the job, with the childhood nostalgia Bringing back old and warm memories alike, but what happenes, nobody expected.
1. first day

You won't be forgotten "welcome to your first day"  
Dylan A/N; JUST A FEW NOTES FOR THE STORY SO THEIR IS NO ISSUES THIS STORY IS NOT FULLY BASED OFF THE LORE ABOVE THE ACTUAL "SISTER LOCATION" IS a pizzeria, while the area below is a type of storage area for the animatronics after closing time. FUNTIME FOXY IS FEMALE AND BABY IS ABOUT 4'8 with more of a childish personality AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET ON INTO THE STORY. (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL OF THEM BELONG TO SCOTT CAWTHON) " Sweetie, you're going to be late" a voice exclaims, their cheerful tone cutting off in the last few words.  
my eyes jolt open, jumping up hastily, rapidly throwing on a grey, short sleeve shirt, the fabric feeling heavenly as the puffy design rubbed against my chest. that design being the playful, kid-friendly animatronics of Circus Baby's pizza world. on the left was funtime foxy, her head tilted to the side, curling her right arm towards herself, as if motioning to come inside. right next to her was Ballora, acting strangely out of character as her eyes were fully open her right arm hung on her hip as she waved curtly with her left, her bright, violet eyes slightly offsetting. on the far right was Funtime Freddy, he himself was looking up, as if he was laughing, his puppet who was known by the audience looked forward, his arms outstretched in hugging motion. last off all being baby, holding her microphone to her face as she blankly stares ahead, her grin giving off a menacing tone.  
I sigh lightly, fully dressing myself, putting on dark red sweats, not seeing the reason to be formal.  
"Are you ready" the voice asks again, peeking through the door.  
" Yes mom, I'm ready" i mutter, A/N: And that's all for now, sorry for ending it so suddenly, just trying to finalize my plans for the story. but until then, have a wonderful day everyone. 


	2. pizza world

A/N: I'm writing this on my phone so I apologize if there are any typos and it looks odd. And without further delay, here is the story! :) -time skip because Lazy-  
i sigh lightly, quickly standing up and out of the car, glaring at the now open sign of Circus baby's pizza world. " I'll be here at 9:00 I promised your little sister, you know she loves this place" she mumbles, rolling her eyes. I lift up my watch, the minute hand just reaching 7:00.  
perfect, right on time. I wave curtly as she drives away, bringing my gaze back to the lustrous building. I briskly make my way inside, the dreaming of children echoing throughout the halls, masking out any other form of noise as I Open the doors to the main room, the stage featured in the black left corner, right now being lite up by Freddy ( I'm not saying Funtime Freddy everytime) his laugh radiating with the kids, bon-bon laughing himself as he continues to tell jokes to a crowd of six year-olds and below.  
i smile myself, the light hearted nature of the stablishment rubbing off on me.  
"Are you Ethan" a voice asks, causing me to jump as it sounds like it's right behind me. My gaze darts behind me only to fall on Micheal Afton, son of the creator and manager of the establishment. "Y-yes" I stutter, still trying to recover from the sudden spook.  
"I can't really hear you, follow me, we'll go to my office so we can talk about your job" he yells, motioning behind him, the crowd of toddlers seemingly hearing him as the yelling grew even louder. After a few seconds of winding hallways we reached an ominous door, requiring a key card which Michael swiftly swiped, the door opening up slowly in response. "Come in" he beams, his voice now audible. I nod, walking in ahead of him, looking around the dimly lit room. "Sorry about that" he exclaims," we don't feeed power here to save cost."  
he sighs lightly, sitting down behind a dusty desk, motioning for me to sit. "You are Ethan correct" he asks, his tone growing oddly serious.  
"yes" I sigh again, tapping the chair arms slowly, the errieness of his elated expression getting to me. " Alright, good...anyway, you're going to be a special performer and hand out food, that sorta stuff" he grunts, his tone relaxing slightly. "Special preformer?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in confusion. He simply waves his hand dismissively, standing up suddenly. "Anyway, your shift starts right now, they'll be needing you in the kitchen" he states, walking hastily out of the room. I blink slowly, trying to recollect myself. I then stand up myself, making my way through the hallway only to stop dad in my tracks, Ballora standing motionless in the middle of entrance back.  
"what are you doing off stage" I mumble curiousity getting the better of me as I walk closer, the chrome face-plates shifting more, the closer he got. Biting back the fear I get in front of it, looking it up and down, trying to register the problem. This is pointless, it and not worth being late.  
i then shrug, turning around back to the plaza.  
i then tense up, feeling a tug on my arm as I turn around, the animatronics eye's now open.  
i yell of out shock before everything turned black. 


	3. This is new

**A/N: This takes place two days after chapter 2 Ps: Criticism or comments of any kind are welcomed and encouraged, please and thank you.**

 **without further ado, enjoy :D**

My eyes dart open, my body twitching instinctively, adrenaline coursing through my veins as i lay still, my head pulsing in pain. i ball up my fist, trying to keep my body still, adrenaline going on "overdrive" as the the situation with the supposed "kid-friendly" animatronic pulling me towards them replaying in my head. I then begin to look around, the lack of light omni-present as my body is encased in shadow. I then move my hand, the sudden tug off the zip-ties pulling me back into the present. i struggle for a few seconds to try and maneuver out of it, only to pull at it, easily ripping it in half. I blink slowly confusion peering its way into my head as i do the same to my other hand and legs.

 _there has to be a light switch somewhere._

I wince as i stand up, the feeling of a freight train running over my head barrels down on me as i stand still for a moment, trying to regain my sense of balance. I then slowly drag myself forward, unaware off the metallic-like screeching following me as my left leg awkwardly goes along with my body, sliding on the smooth surface as i reach a wall, grasping for any sort of switch.

 _got ya_

I then wrap my hand around a small switch, awkwardly flipping it on. my head pulsing even greater as i close my eyes, the bright light blinding me as i lose my footing, falling to the ground with a 'thud'. I then slowly open my eyes, blinking rapidly as i slowly stand up, finally looking around the room. I then lift my hand up, trying to block out the painful light. I sigh lightly, slowly walking towards the only door in the room, elated at the idea of freedom.

I slowly open it, only to see two beady eyes looking up at me from the entrance.

"H-hello?" i stutter, my brain grasping at any form of rational thought, only for irrational fear to win the battle of attrition, horrific possibilities flashing through my head as i stand there, waiting for a response, only to see two familiar red pig tails, dangling loosely to the side, trailing half way to a dull red dress that ends at the waist, followed by matching red shoes. _"baby"_ i whispered suddenly, shock getting the better of me as i stand back, looking the animatronic up and down, trying to see any discrepancy that would point otherwise. The animatronic stayed in the door way, squinting into the room as if actually affected by the light. She then lifted up her free hand, slowly extending her pointer finger towards him, looking at it them back to him as if she was a new-born child trying to imitate their parents. "who are...you" she utters, her facial structure moving awkwardly as she looked back up at him. " I-I'm Ethan" i answer back flatly. mentally screaming as the machine steps into the room. " S-stop right there" i exclaim, backing up closer to the wall

 _Wait_

I then diverge my attention to my hand, the crimson white surface reflecting the blinding light unto my body, which was also a smooth, bright, white. " Who am i" i exclaim, looking at myself as i did Baby. " yea... that's what i asked" She mutters, her gaze burning through him as she stood still, seemingly acknowledging his fearful, weak-willed "command" " I haven't seen you before" she states flatly, walking closer to him. I continue to look at my perceived "new body" Unable to see my face i focus on my body the chest area seemingly made of two parts, which can extend to the left of right, revealing whatever was behind it. My arms and legs looking almost the same, except they were far more reflective and were made of only one piece stretching all the way to my shoulder and that i can assume was neck, including down to my feet, which seemed to only have three toes.

I then feel a soft grip on my wrist, forcing me to look up, only to see the animatronic now right in front of me, tightening their grip as they glare back at me, their face battling a mix of confusion and over all "boredness" as they walk out of the room, pulling me with them.

 **A/N: That's all for now, i hope that's better then the first two chapters, expect an update either in a few days or next Saturday and once again, criticism is welcomed and encouraged.**


	4. Father's side

ENJOY **:D**

Things have never gone the way they were suppose to in my family, with a long history of bad luck passed down from my father's side, I always thought it was a family excuse for bad actions or behavior. But when i go to my first job I'm pretty sure that you're not suppose to be killed by the manager and turned into one of _them_ , forced to work in the pizzeria itself, this time forever and with no pay.

At least this is what I've collected from our talk, with Baby taking me to her "circus gallery" that apparently being her 'room' in this underground maze. we've been talking for about an hour, my nerves slowly relaxing into the situation, that was until her bidybabs showed up, causing a shriek of terror to echo across the room as they pounce on me, their shrilling laughs drowning out my horror.

"What are these things" I yell, contracting my legs back to my chest, hugging them tightly as I inch myself away from the baby-like animatronics. ( **In this story there's only two of them)**

"Get off of him" Baby howls, the two little ones peeking their heads up in confusion.

"Okay.." they sigh in unison, almost seeming sad as they cast weary glances at me as they do a mix of crawling and walking behind baby, whispering quietly to themselves their expression showing obvious annoyance.

"Now, what do you say" she exclaims towering over the two now shaking little ones.

They quickly turn their heads towards me as they hold each other defenseivly.

"S-sorry mister, w-we didn't M-mean to scare you" they mutter in unison, their voice barely passing for a whisper.

"Good" she beams "now go back into the control room" she orders, pointing towards a small vent shaft, presumably leading to the over arching room with windows, peering into the gallery.

I sigh lightly, holding onto the wall beside me as I pick myself up, hardly dusting the smooth white surface which I'm going to have to get use to calling "me"

"who are they" I repeat, still waiting for an answer.

Besides what most likely led me here I haven't really learned much, only the fact that I'm going to have to meet the others alone, with Baby preoccupied with other activities.

"Oh those are my bidybabs, they are part of my act" she explains, now fully standing up to her true height, just barely reaching my chest.

"Anyway, its best if you leave now, the night guard should be coming soon and they most likely don't know you're here" she mumbles, half to herself.

She then grabs my wrist again as I try to hold back a wince of pain as I can almost feel the white metallic surface cave in under the pressure.

She then leads me to a wide open door, once again letting go off my wrist as she points forward, motioning for me to go through the dark abyss.

"This should lead you to the breaker room, there you should meet Freddy, he'll take care of you.

my heart sinks, with remnants of my childhood seeping back into my brain about encounters with the big crimson bear. He always scared me as a kid, with his eyes trailing me around the room as he does his magical tricks for the toddlers.

"A-alright" I stutter, slowly walking into the dark hallway


	5. Chapter 3 (rewritten) Someone lost

**A/N: sorry for the third person shift, it's much easier for me.**

I jolt awake, fear running laps throughout my body as my gaze darts around the seemingly endless darkness that surrounded me.

"He's alive" a voice whispered, followed by what sounded like rapid tapping, just out of sight.

"Are you sure" another one piped, their voice heavy with a childish sense of innocence adding a whole new level to the creepy factor.

He remained silent, vivid horrors flashing through his head to follow the voices.

"Stations everyone" peeked another, her tone inquiring her to be the leader.

"But we're not ready" the first one whined the repetitive tapping ringing out again.

"Improvise" exclaimed the second one, metal clanking replacing what he assumed to be movement.

"everyone ready? The third beamed, slight agitation edging her tone.

He assumed the communication was non verbal as all he heard was slight shifting and then silence.

"Three...two" the third one started, the whispers of the other two quickly stopping.

"One" she yelled, causing a scream to erupt from deep inside of him, being a mix of the blinding light that now illuminated the room and what was in front of him.

There were three what looked like artist-training dolls, with the smooth, white material making up their head, with two white pinpricks where the eyes should be. They would be identical, down to the height and expression ( **they're about two feet)** If it wasn't for different colored suits with matching tutu's.

The one in the middle whom he assumed to be the ring leader of this operation was wearing what looked like a royal purple suit, which in the middle showed the name "Izzy"

the one of the left was blue. ( **I mean their suits)** with the name "Lizz"

the one on the right being red. Her name being Jules.

"Surprise" they yell in unison.

he then shifted his gaze between them, staring directly into a small mirror, which they all held up.

"How is it?" They ask, a white, crimson colored face focused in on.

 _His face_

he broke down then and there.

when he focused in on it, He realized that his face was no longer there ( **His human face)** except the white metallic mask, with a red hat and black nose replaced it.

not even his eyes were the same, instead of the normal brown they were now a nearly transparent blue.

He then took this chance to look down at himself, noticing that he's actually been chained vertically to a gurney of some sorts, hence his stand-still. His entire body has seemingly been "replaced" by the same white and crimson metal, long strands of wires even visible behind his now plastic knee cap.

"W-what did you do to me" He quivered, straining to hold back an endless stream of frightened tears.

One of the doll-like figures Izzy then stood forward, her gleeful smile now looking one of disappointment and what almost looked like sadness.

" We helped design you..y-you d-don't like i-it?" She stutters. Looking up at Ethan, her eyes clouded with self-loathing.

Kevins stood still ( **not like he had a choice)** words fleeing from his tounge, tears of his own slowly starting to gather in his own eyes.

this seemed to hurt her even more, as streaks of oil, confirming she (and the others were animatronics.) started to slowly stream down her face.

"No, he didn't mean it like that"

It was Liz, who now crouched by her side as Izzy's shoulders began to shake violently.

"It was made special, just for you..." she whimpers.

"Ungrateful" whispered Jules hiding an unreadable expression

"No, no, I l-like it" He blurts out, guilt forcing him to speak.

"You don't mean it!" She shrieks her sobbing ringing through his ears as the other two try to comfort her.

"I do I really do" he exclaims. Quickly tugging onto the rope, the lousy knot that he presumed they also had a hand in easily falling behind him.

kevin couldn't just sit back and see Her cry like that, her "Friends" soothing words seemingly having no effect.

"W-we didn't w-want t-this to happen" she utters through the tears.

Kevin then sighed, doing what came natural, that being to crouch down slowly pulling her into a hug.

Izzy's head perks up, revealing an expression filled with utter disparity, her cries slowly dying down as Ethan tightenes his grip, Izzy herself wrapping her lengthy arms around his back, laying her head on his shoulder.

Both Jules and Liz backed up, both with shock clouding their expressions as their jaws lay ajar, revealing an empty hole, leading to the back of their head.

"Don't cry, everything's alright" I whisper, trying to contain an overwhelming sense of emotion. Something about this situation was too familiar. From the suppressed tears to the awkward embrace.

It then clicked, a vivid image of long black hair replacing the bald surface. A natural, blood-filled pigment replacing the chalky white plastic.

Even her voice sound familiar the elated, bouncy voice, down to the sad, misery filled moans.

it was someone he thought was long gone, burned in a fire years ago. With everything else he cared about.

 _his sister_

 **A/N AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW, sorry for taking so long to update, I was having an issue and how to profess things, I couldn't find the exact way I wanted to portray the characters. And to explain I've decided to rewrite the fanfic, starting from chapter three. The way I interduced Ethan's "dilemma" and the way I portrayed Baby and her character didn't seem right to me. The situation was rushed and her personality left much to be wanted, so I simply decided to rewrite it. (I had to rewrite this seven times, each time I felt so bad for izzy I just couldn't do it) anyway, THIS IS CANNON THE ORGINIAL IS NOT (not to the actual game of course) but wth out further ado; HAVE A GREAT DAY**


End file.
